


According to Plan

by CatlynDay



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Retelling, a bit of sillness, with a bit of Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynDay/pseuds/CatlynDay
Summary: Т'Чалла ненавидит Кло. Разумеется, потому, что он преступник, а не из-за его флирта с агентом Россом. Если бы ещё остальные сосредоточились на миссии, а не подкалывали короля...





	1. Розовый фламинго

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [According to plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420571) by [Drifting_clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drifting_clouds/pseuds/Drifting_clouds). 



— Так вы тот самый знаменитый Эверетт Росс! — первое, что говорит Накия, когда Т’Чалла наконец представляет ей агента, стоящего перед ней. Под ее ухмылкой оба мужчины смущенно переминаются с ноги на ногу, — наше Королевское высочество столько о вас рассказывал, что я будто уже целую вечность знакома с вами.

— Он там? — выкрик Шури по электронной связи заставляет ее вздрогнуть. — Как он выглядит? Милый?

— Довольно привлекателен, — подтверждает Окойе. Т’Чалла очевидно кинул бы на генерала Дора Миладже свирепый взгляд, не бойся он выдать врагу ее позицию. — И никакого уважения к королевскому протоколу.

— Так и знала!

— Как будто это не вы уже трижды просмотрели его личное дело, принцесса!

— Оуу… Но ведь это ничто в сравнении с личной встречей! Эх, знала же, что нужно было установить новую нано-камеру в твое кольцо, Накия… Пол-лаборатории бы отдала, чтобы увидеть сейчас лицо брата, хотя бы на 3D-голограмме!

Т’Чалла, уже отведший агента Росса в сторону, вступает с ним в горячую дискуссию (обсуждают дальнейшую судьбу Кло, разумеется). Уловив слова сестры, он что-то бормочет себе под нос — что-то подозрительно напоминающее слово «паршивка» — в ответ Росс бросает на него веселый взгляд.

— Что это было, мой король? — спрашивает Шури, — Накия, что мой брат сейчас сказал?

— Я точно уверена, что так обращаться к принцессе неприлично. Вам не стоит этого слышать.

— Может вы уже замолчите? — ворчит Т’Чалла, возвращаясь обратно к шпионке. — Если вы забыли, мы прибыли сюда, преследуя определенную цель. Нет, доведение своего короля до белого каления бесконечной болтовней с этой целью никак не связано.

Накия кивает, с ослепительной улыбкой берет Т’Чаллу под руку, прижимаясь к нему, как влюбленная обожательница, и ведет его к бару. Там сидят богатеи в элегантных нарядах, слишком увлеченные распитием дорогого алкоголя, чтобы обратить на них внимание.

— Конечно, мой дорогой, — сладко произносит она и глазом не моргнув, — пожалуй, я закажу один из этих розовых коктейлей с маленьким зонтиком, пока ты безуспешно делаешь вид, будто не следишь за каждым шагом агента Росса. К слову, этот костюм ему очень идет, как думаешь?

— Напомни мне, пожалуйста, почему я не отправился в Пусан в одиночестве. В конце концов, я же…

— Тааак… Вы достигли согласия с Россом? — принцесса нетерпеливо прерывает брата на полуслове, — Что там с Кло?

Судя по саркастичному отклику Шури, ответ ее не удовлетворяет. Однако Т’Чалла — король Ваканды, а значит им придется принять его решение, каким бы несправедливым оно не казалось. Даже если такой злодей, как Улисс Кло, в итоге сможет отделаться лишь легким испугом за все совершенные преступления.

Накия улыбается и благодарно кивает бармену, поставившему перед ними два напитка. Осторожно сделав глоток розового неонового коктейля, Накия сообщает по связи, что Т’Чалла замирает, как антилопа в свете фар, стоит ему увидеть агента Росса, и ведет себя, как влюбленный дурак, коим и является (последнюю часть она вслух, разумеется, не произносит). Ее, впрочем, ни капельки не задевает, что теперь король симпатизирует другому человеку. Сама Накия не смогла бы стать хорошей королевой, да и ее жизнь больше не связана с Вакандой, по крайне мере до тех пор, пока та остается якобы отсталой страной, на деле скрывающей от остального мира несметные богатства своих недр.

<i>В конце концов, он меняет шпионку на агента ЦРУ… Скучать ему точно не придется.</i>

— Кло здесь, — бормочет Т’Чалла. С нескрываемым отвращением он следит взглядом за торговцем оружием, входящим в зал в окружении своей свиты (Накия насчитывает десять человек, что рассредоточились по периметру казино). <i>«Баст Всемогущая! Прекрати пялиться на них таким убийственным взглядом, глупец»</i>, — думает она, подцепляя пальцем подбородок короля в тщетной попытке отвернуть его лицо, пока преступник не засек их. Тем не менее Т’Чалла упрямо продолжает сверлить взглядом двух человек на другом конце зала. Стоит Кло положить руку Россу на плечо, как король закипает еще больше. Т’Чалла вероятно готов вмешаться прямо сейчас, хоть Росс и кидает на него мимолетный взгляд, слегка качая головой, чтобы уверить короля, что ситуация под контролем.

— Ваше Высочество, — раздается суровый голос Окойе. Накия буквально затылком ощущает неодобрительный взгляд генерала Дора Миладже с балкона.

— Агент Росс, полагаю, способен справиться самостоятельно. Вам так не кажется?

Король ворчит в знак согласия и одним мощным глотком осушает стакан виски, так сильно ударив об стол пустым стаканом, что тот чудом не разлетается на миллионы осколков. Тихонько хихикая, Накия пододвигает к нему и свой коктейль, затем наклоняется поближе, чтобы шепнуть на ушко:

— Осторожней милый, а то кое-кто решит, что ты ревнуешь.

Он выпивает и розовый коктейль, прежде чем обернуться к шпионке:

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Может я бы и поверила, — озорная ухмылка, — скажи ты это без зубного скрежета.

Накия кладет руку ему на плечо, кончиками пальцев ощущая волны напряжения, проходящие по упругим мускулам короля.

— Успокойся, — предупреждает Накия и, прильнув к нему поближе, оставляет сладкий поцелуй на его щеке, — Росс окажется в неловком положении, если ты сейчас вмешаешься. Кло может и похож на идиота, но у этого идиота есть оружие, которым он не преминет воспользоваться… Сейчас ситуация с заложником с агентом ЦРУ в качестве разменной монеты — это последнее, что нам нужно.

— Я знаю, — удрученно вздыхает он, — ты права.

Все еще улыбаясь, Накия вновь дарит ему нежный поцелуй, не спуская глаз с преступника, заключающего договор с агентом ЦРУ.

— Дай своему будущему супругу заключить сделку и уйти, прежде чем мы примемся за дело… А теперь может хоть притворишься, что обращаешь на меня внимание, или мне уже закатывать истерику, как это делают влюбленные дурочки?

— Клянусь, когда мы вернемся в Ваканду, вы все отправитесь в изгнание.

Накии остается только понимающе усмехнуться.

— Что же вы будете делать без нас, мой король?


	2. Свита

Интересно, почему это происходит именно с ним? Предполагалось, что заключить сделку с Кло будет просто. Однако присутствие короля Ваканды — верный знак того, что все пойдет наперекосяк. Кому как ни Россу это знать. Не говоря уж о том, что этот человек безо всяких усилий перетягивает внимание Росса на себя.

 _— Да, в этом костюме он на порядок привлекательнее Бонда, но сейчас не время для подобной чепухи, — одергивает себя он, проверяя время на наручных часах. Кло должен был явиться еще пятнадцать минут назад!  
_  
Легок на помине. Кло заходит в казино, словно его владелец, в окружении внушительной свиты. Прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох и направиться к преступнику, Росс кидает насмешливый взгляд на Т’Чаллу, слегка его раззадорив.

— Какая свита! Впечатляет, — ухмыляясь, он пожимает руку Кло, — Вы часом не репер?

— Помаленьку. Могу дать ссылку на Саундклауд.

— Не нужно. Избавьте меня от вашей музыки.

— Я ранен до глубины души, — стонет Кло, театрально хватаясь за грудь, — Я очень чувствителен. Да будет вам известно у меня изысканный музыкальный вкус… и не только музыкальный.

— Без сомнений. Можем мы приступить к сделке?

— Зачем спешить? Дайте вас угостить. В наши дни нелегко найти подходящую компанию, согласны? — самодовольно усмехается Кло, с притворным дружелюбием положив мясистую руку на плечо агента.

Росс пожимает плечами в попытке сбросить руку торговца оружием, на что Кло только крепче сжимает плечо агента. Росс обреченно вздыхает. Интересно, можно ли воспользоваться чемоданом в личных целях, а именно треснуть Кло по лицу. Хруст его сломанного носа будет достойной компенсацией за сорванную сделку.

— Хочу познакомиться поближе. Будет весело…если понимаете, к чему я клоню.

 _Господи, он сейчас подмигнул мне? Чего он пытается достичь?_ Эверетт прикладывает немало усилий, чтобы не думать об этом.

Он цепляется взглядом за стоящего у бара Т’Чаллу с зажатым в руке стаканом, ожидая, что тот посмеется над затруднительным положением, в котором оказался Росс. Король, однако, невероятно трезв, и его напряженный пристальный взгляд застает Росса врасплох. _Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то от Кло уже осталась бы горстка пепла. Или, может, Т’Чалла взбешен, потому что не сможет транспортировать преступника в Ваканду?_ Эверетт знает: нужно отвести взгляд, пока Кло не заметил Т’Чаллу, ведь тот уже готов ринуться в атаку. Агент резко отворачивается, надеясь, что король Ваканды останется незамеченным.

— Боюсь, я скучный малый, — достаточно вежливо отвечает Росс, осознанно игнорируя  
жуткие пикаперские фразочки. Теперь он вновь полностью сосредоточен на переговорах с Кло.

— И совсем без чувства юмора.

— Уверен, вы себя недооцениваете. У того, кто приходит в южно-корейское казино с набитым алмазами чемоданом, должно быть припасено немало забавных историй. Вы здесь один… или с партнером?

— Кло, вибраниум, — напоминает, скрывая раздражение за полуулыбкой, — нам стоит вернуться к вибраниуму.

— Хорошо, друг мой, не парься ты так… Можно ли меня винить, раз уж я желаю провести еще пару минут в вашей компании? — говорит он, с пошлой ухмылкой расстегивая штаны. Кажется, он что-то ищет.

 _Что за?! Ах да, вибраниум._ Разумеется, он спрятал его в штанах, как он мог об этом не подумать? _Сначала Земо, потом Берлин, а теперь этот псих… Бумажной работы без безумных суперзлодеев больше не осталось?_

Хихикая над гримасой отвращения, исказившей лицо агента, торговец оружием кладет кусок металла на край игрового стола.

— Найти чемодан получше времени не было?

— А, то вы не знаете… Я живу ради удивленных лиц моих клиентов.

— Точно, — вздыхает Росс, он пытается передать Кло чемодан, но тот игнорирует его, не отводя заинтересованного взгляда, — приятно было иметь с вами дело, полагаю.

— Как насчет обещанного напитка?

— Я не хочу пить. Тем более мой самолет улетает через два часа, а потому, хоть я и хотел бы задержаться, наше дальнейшее знакомство придется отложить.

— Нет, нет, Золушка, зачем спешить, — Кло хватает Эверетта за руку, и тот впервые за вечер ощущает, как по позвоночнику бегут мурашки. Преступник наклоняется к нему, смотрит будто готовая к броску ядовитая змея, — полночь еще не скоро. Не нужно убегать с нашего бала. К тому же, этот костюм вам так идет, агент Росс. Не хочется, чтобы он порвался.

Росс ПОЧТИ закатывает глаза, осознав, что его тщательно продуманное прикрытие раскрыто. Стоит ли отрицать утверждения Кло? Наверное, нет. Успеет ли он выхватить пистолет, прежде чем его застрелят? Маловероятно: левая рука в цепкой хватке Кло, а в правой — чемодан с бриллиантами.

— Как вы меня узнали?

— Даже не попытаешься отговориться? — Кло щелкает языком, нежно проводя вверх и вниз по руке Росса к ужасу последнего, — признаться, я разочарован. Я ожидал более оригинального объяснения присутствия короля Т’Чаллы на рынке Чагальчхи.

Эверетт пожимает плечами.

— Поверите, если скажу, что он — мой любовник?

Кло убирает руку с костюма Эверетта, хватает его за запястье, так крепко сжимая его, что перед глазами агента проносятся звезды.

— Вы забавный человек, Эверетт Росс… Понятно почему мой напарник так жаждет с вами встретиться.

Безумная акулья улыбка Кло заставляет агента вздрогнуть. Как вся сделка так быстро пошла к чертям? _Нельзя было его недооценивать, однако в выданных файлах не было не единого намека на присутствие напарника.  
_  
— И кто же он, этот партнер?

— О дорогой, дорогой, мы опаздываем, — Кло делает вид, что проверяет время на своих дорогих на вид часах, — карета уже ждет нас, нужно поспешить, пока она не превратилась в тыкву.

— Думаете, я сдамся без боя?

— Другого я и не ожидал, дорогуша. Позволь кое-что уточнить, чтобы попробовать решить все мирно. В этом зале есть несколько моих подчиненных… Ты шпион, а значит легко смог их заметить.

От испуга Росс широко раскрывает глаза. Кло глумливо смеется и наклоняется к нему так близко, что на мгновение Россу кажется, что Кло намерен его поцеловать, но тот только шепчет Россу на ухо.

— Попытаешься предупредить своего драгоценного Т’Чаллу, и я убью его… Откажешься пойти со мной — я отдам своим людям приказ зачистить казино, начиная с короля… Теперь понимаешь, почему ты должен пойти со мной не возражая?


	3. Слушайте

— Просто хочу уточнить, — восклицает Шури, в голосе которой явно слышны смеющиеся нотки, — мой брат сейчас обещал агенту Россу, что позволит ему увезти Кло, лишь потому что колонизатор вежливо попросил?

— Угу, — соглашается Окойе, каким-то образом выражая все переполняющее её неодобрение одним звуком.

— О Баст, ты серьезно влип! Подожди, вот только мама узнает! Можешь себе представить, как она усядется за стол и начнет строчить свадебные приглашения главам пяти племен?  
Т’Чалла недовольно вздыхает.

— Это правильный поступок. Кло — один из самых разыскиваемых в мире преступников и…

— Конечно… Когда агент Росс тебе подмигнул, ты только о мире во всем мире и волновался, — прерывает его сбивчивые объяснения Шури. Даже находясь в тысячах миль от нее, все участники миссии будто наяву видят, как она закатывает глаза.

— Накия, ты была там… Он замер в недоумении?

— Я никогда не замирал в недоумении.

— Как антилопа в свете фар, — Накия смеясь выдает его с потрохами, — ему чертовски неловко.

— Может, замолчите уже? — ворчит Т’Чалла, — Если вы забыли, мы на задании.

Шури хихикает и разлеживается на стуле, кладя ноги на главную консоль лаборатории и лениво пролистывая файл агента Росса на планшете. Эта информация, конечно, засекречена, но она слишком беспокоится за брата, чтобы не выяснить всю подноготную его потенциального возлюбленного. Тем более, судя по количеству успешно завершенных миссий и полученных им во время службы ран, у агента Росса весьма захватывающая жизнь.

Пусть, он и выглядит как беззащитный котенок, но Шури прекрасно знает, что внешность нередко бывает обманчива, ведь невозможно пятнадцать лет отработать оперативником в ЦРУ _(Ирак, Афганистан, Южная Америка, Гонконг… В мире еще остались места, где он не побывал)_ и не иметь по крайней мере нескольких тузов в рукаве. А его прошлое в Военно-воздушных силах не менее интересно.

Голос Т’Чаллы, в котором, что нетипично для него, слышится раздражение и готовность к действию, по связи отвлекает ее от раздумий. Только вмешательство Окойе не дает ему сойти с места.

 _Постойте-ка… Т’Чалла ревнует? Теперь у нее есть повод для постоянных шуток и поддразниваний, но сейчас в этом нет смысла. Брату нужно сосредоточиться на миссии, пока никто не пострадал!  
_  
— Брат! Не хочу быть голосом разума, но…

— Не сейчас Шури.

 _«Хорошо, ты не оставляешь мне выбора, »_  — думает она, набирая команды на планшете.

— Что происходит? — напрягается Т’Чалла, — Почему я больше не слышу, о чем говорят Росс и Кло?

— Успокойся, — говорит девушка, — я отрубила связь.

— Шури, сейчас не время шутить.

— Я и не шучу. Но, брат, ты должен внимательно следить за всем, что происходит вокруг. Сколько человек привел с собой Кло? Что будет, если они заметят Накию или Окойе из-за того, что ты слишком увлечен агентом Россом в этом славном костюме?

Т’Чалла что-то неразборчиво бормочет.

— Что ты сказал?

— Что ты права.

— Я всегда права, мы оба это знаем.

— Ты записываешь этот разговор, да?

— А то, — улыбается она, — Сосредоточься. Схвати Кло. Позови Росса на свидание.

— Шури.

— Я буду на стреме.

_— Хочу познакомиться поближе. Будет весело…если понимаете, к чему я клоню._

Этот идиот флиртует с Россом? Шури сдавленно смеется, с громким хрустом жуя горсть банановых чипсов. Это очень грубо! Однако эту сделку можно было бы назвать забавной, не знай она, что Улисс Кло — бессердечный убийца, одна из самых главных угроз для Ваканды.

Бедный агент Росс, его положению не позавидуешь… Тренируют ли в ЦРУ держать лицо в подобных ситуациях? Она усмехается, когда слышит его ответ, в его тоне смешались веселье и напряжение.

 _— Приятно было иметь с вами дело, полагаю.  
_  
 _Сделка завершена, отлично. А теперь отдай ему бриллианты, хватай вибраниум, и мой брат заберет тебя!  
_  
Кло продолжает молоть чепуху о напитках и Диснеевских принцессах, заставляя Шури изрядно понервничать. Она выпрямляется на стуле, готовясь в любой момент предупредить брата.

Шури колеблется, хоть ей и нет нужды переживать за жизнь брата. Он же Черная Пантера. А с обновленным костюмом (ее лучшим изобретением) он и вовсе неуязвим. Никто, включая Кло, не сможет ему навредить. Но в казино они не одни: здесь еще сотни людей, чьи жизни окажутся в опасности, соверши они хоть один неверный шаг.

 _«Давайте, агент Росс,_  — думает она, нетерпеливо стуча пальцами по столу, — _уходите, чтобы мой брат мог схватить этого гада, пока никто не попал под перекрестный огонь.»_

Внезапно в ее коммуникаторе ощущаются помехи, и он отключается. Шури ругается, но секунд через тридцать решает проблему и в ее ухе вновь раздается голос Кло.

  _— Вы забавный человек, Эверетт Росс… Понятно, почему мой напарник так жаждет с вами встретиться._

 _Он раскрыл Росса!_ От слов преступника, его голоса, она напрягается, будто на плечах лежит груда металла и дрожит как осиновый лист.

 _— Попытаешься предупредить своего драгоценного Т’Чаллу, и я убью его… Откажешься пойти со мной — я отдам своим людям приказ зачистить казино, начиная с короля… Теперь понимаешь, почему…  
_  
Брат, — шепчет она, — у нас проблема. Кажется, Кло собирается прихватить Росса с собой.


	4. Черная Пантера

— Брат, у нас проблема. Полагаю, Кло собирается захватить агента Росса с собой.

Не потрудившись дослушать сбивчивый доклад Шури, Т’Чалла прыгает вперед, боковым зрением он замечает отблеск пронесшегося с балкона копья Окойе, что его никоим образом не удивляет.

Кло ухмыляется, едва завидев его, и бросает ему вызов, после чего начинается полный хаос. Торговец оружием маниакально смеется и начинает наобум палить во все стороны, и Эверетт едва успевает поднять чемодан, прежде чем в металл вонзаются три шальные пули, чудом не задев агента.

Т’Чалла хватает игровой стол и быстро переворачивает его, чтобы воспользоваться им в качестве укрытия. Со всех сторон раздавались душераздирающие крики и мольбы о помощи, раздавались выстрелы.

— Ваше Высочество, — приветствует короля Росс, укрываясь за тем же столом. Он, к слову, никоим образом не удивлен, обнаружив здесь Т’Чаллу, — как так получается, что рядом с вами шансы получить пулю возрастают в геометрической прогрессии?

— Не знаю, о чем ты.

— Зачем ты влез?! Все шло точно по плану!

Т’Чалла закатывает глаза, затем хватает агента и притягивает его ближе к себе.

— Ты ранен? — воспользовавшись теснотой их импровизированного укрытия, он ощупывает руку и грудь Росса на предмет пулевых ранений.

— Ты прекратишь меня трогать? — ворчит Росс в попытке вырваться из хватки Т’Чаллы, тот, однако, только крепче сжимает его плечо. Над их головами осколками взрывается пуля, вынуждая героя с агентом наклониться еще ниже.

— Я в полном порядке!

— На тебе нет жилета! — восклицает Т’Чалла, с подозрением глядя на Росса, — Почему на тебя нет пуленепробиваемого жилета?

— Обязательно обсуждать это сейчас?

— В нас стреляют со всех сторон. Лучше момента не придумаешь!

Откашлявшись, Эверетт пытается найти взглядом Кло во всей этой неразберихе, одновременно стараясь нащупать кобуру с пистолетом.

— Ну, я притворялся ничем не примечательным бизнесменом, а жилет привлек бы слишком много внимания…

— У тебя хоть подкрепление есть?

— Конечно! Я ведь не идиот?

— И где же они?

— Снаружи, — отводя взгляд, бормочет Росс.

 _Сейчас только вытащу тебя из этой передряги целым и невредимым и сам же придушу_ , — говорит себе король.

— Т’Чалла!.. Кло уходит! — подбегая к ним, кричит Накия. Она на мгновение останавливается, вырубая одного из наемников Кло точным, отработанным до совершенства боевым приемом. В результате тот, не успев опомниться, оказывается на полу со сломанным носом (и возможно сотрясением мозга).

— Ты ее слышал, — отмахивается от Т’Чаллы Росс, — иди, займись супергеройскими делишками, а я тут как-нибудь сам справлюсь.

Т’Чалла фыркает.

— Оставайся здесь. Смотри, чтобы тебя не подстрелили.

Он не добавляет «пожалуйста», чтобы не выдать своего беспокойства, ведь он — король Ваканды, а короли не умоляют. Но каким-то образом он понимает, что Эверетт чувствует просьбу в его словах, а потому он разворачивается к агенту, немного улыбаясь.

— Смотри, чтобы тебя не подстрелили. Мне нравится этот совет, — кивает Росс, сжимая все еще лежащую на его плече руку Т’Чаллы, — хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но сейчас это мой главный приоритет!

— Смотри, чтобы тебя не подстрелили, — по связи внезапно раздается веселый смех Шури, пока Т’Чалла выбегает из здания и активирует, — оу, братец, это так мило.

— Шури… Хватит болтать, лучше садись за руль.

Принцесса только хихикает в ответ, нажимая на педаль газа. Машина с ревом оживает.

— Клянусь, если ты не позовешь его на свидание, то я положу конец твоим страданиям и сделаю это сама!

— Ты меня отвлекаешь.

— Конечно, ладно, иди геройствуй.

Торговец оружием выглядывает из окна внедорожника и стреляет в Т’Чаллу из звуковой пушки. Машина, на крыше которой находится Т’Чалла, сотрясается от удара, но король c помощью нового костюма безо всяких усилий взбегает по стене небоскреба, откуда, дождавшись нужного момента, прыгает точно на внедорожник Кло.

— Ты такой хвастун!

Т’Чалла жестоко улыбается под маской.

— Брат, — резко посерьезнев, произносит Шури. — Хватай Кло и не давай ему приближаться к Россу. Мне не нравится этот урод, а его разговор с агентом меня сильно беспокоит.

Т’Чалла суживает глаза, и девочка, оценив ситуацию, решает не развивать эту тему дальше. Ему все равно придется прослушать разговор торговца оружием с Россом, но не сейчас. Лучше дождаться их возвращения в Ваканду, когда Улисс Кло будет заперт в максимально защищенной тюрьме на другом конце света, где он точно будет спасен от гнева короля, который точно пожелает разорвать преступника на части.

— Но не убивай его, — спешит добавить она, будто прочитав его мысли.

— Не стану, — его ответ односложен.

 _По крайней мере пока_ , — говорит он себе, разрываю шину, сделанными из вибраниума когтями, отчего мощный внедорожник, проехав несколько метров, останавливается.


	5. Взгляд

Окойе все никак не может понять, чем же агент ЦРУ так привлек короля Ваканды, а потому она не спускает глаз с Росса ни на секунду, будто ожидая подвоха или удара в спину. Она бы с радостью воплотила в жизнь сотни мыслимых и немыслимых угроз для американца, но, к несчастью для Окойе, Т’Чалла слишком увлечен этим агентом, так что ей остается только возмущаться сложившейся ситуацией на языке Коса каждый раз, когда агент позволяет себе слишком много.

За односторонним зеркалом находится Кло. Он выглядит неважно: он жестоко избит, руки прикованы наручниками к стулу. Преступленик ожидает допроса, поочередно заходясь то криком, то безумным гоготом. Окойе не отводит взгляда от выжженного уродливым клеймом на шее преступника слова _«вор»_ и с отвращением качает головой.

— Позвольте мне переговорить с ним.

— Разве мы уже не поднимали эту тему?

— Это было до того, как Кло открыл огонь в полном народу казино.

— Послушай, я понимаю, что у Ваканды с ним есть незаконченные дела, но нам необходимо добиться от него сотрудничества. У него может быть ценная информация о проданном на черном рынке вибраниуме или же о грядущих террористических атаках. К тому же он упомянул напарника, полагаю ты не меньше моего желаешь выяснить, кто же это.

— Ты прав… Пора начинать допрос?

— Ты агент ЦРУ? Если ты не стал одним из них за время моего короткого отсутствия, то, увы, я ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволю тебе войти в комнату для допроса и общаться с заключенным!

— Ты не пойдешь туда один!

— Прошу прощения.

Агент поворачивается к Т’Чалле, опасно сузив глаза.

 _Так держать!_ — сухо думает Окойе, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить на лице безучастное выражение. Интересно, как король мог постоянно забывать об уроках дипломатии Т’Чаки как раз тогда, когда их было необходимо применить.

Росс делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и, вероятно, не сказать того, о чем позже придется жалеть (мудро с его стороны, по крайне мере Окойе не придется пронзать его копьем за проявление неуважения к королю). Он поднимает руку и потирает сморщившийся лоб.

На запястье американца — браслет из свежих синяков. Заметив их, он с опаской приподнимает рукав в попытке скрыть нелестные отметины. Увы, но прикрыть их раньше, чем кто-либо заметит, ему не удается.

— Что это? — рычит Т’Чалла, на удивление нежно сжимая рука Росса своей. Потом он поворачивает запястье Эверетта, с гневом рассматривая покрывающие бледную кожу американца синяки.

— Когда это произошло?

Росс пожимает плечами.

— Это сделал Кло?

— Возможно.

— Так и есть. Я иду с тобой!

— Кло — наш заключенный!

— Я не пытаюсь это оспорить, но сейчас, когда я увидел, что он может навредить тебе…

— Огромное спасибо за то, что веришь в меня! Взгляни, он прикован к стулу наручниками и привязан скотчем. Полагаю, я смогу поговорить с ним и без телохранителя в кошачьем трико, который изо всех сил будет стараться его запугать.

— Он мог сломать твою руку, как какую-то ветку! — разочарованно восклицает Т’Чалла, возможно, только сейчас понимая, что он все еще сжимает упомянутое им запястье, что Россу может быть больно, но агента не отпускает, — Не говоря уже о том, что этот тип флиртовал с тобой… Как ты можешь быть так чертовски спокоен в подобной ситуации?

— Это называется профессионализм, — сквозь сжатые зубы произносит Росс, — к слову, я не думаю, что он заигрывал со мной. Вероятно, он просто пытался довести меня, чтобы испортить сделку… Он бы сделал тоже самое с кем угодно, потому что он, ну… он абсолютный псих.

Т’Чалла смотрит на него как на умалишенного, и даже Окойе фыркает.

— Агент Росс? — Накия качает головой, с улыбкой повернувшись к мужчине, — можете мне поверить, он точно с вами флиртовал.

— Правда? — вопрошает он, — Уверена? Боже мой, я совсем не замечаю подобного.

 _Еще бы,_ — думает Окойе, оглядывая агента сбоку. Т’Чалла по-прежнему стоит к нему так близко, как не позволяет ни один королевский протокол.

_Баст всемогущая, он как забывчивая газель, пришедшая на водопой, в ожидании дикого хищника, что может наброситься на нее в любой момент._

Нет, не газель… Газели — безвредные существа, убегающие при первых признаках беды, а этот американский агент не боится столкнуться нос к носу с кровожадным убийцей почти без подкрепления или отстаивать свою позицию перед королем, который к тому же является супергероем (Окойе невольно проникается к нему уважением).

— Как мы будем действовать… Сыграем в хорошего и плохого копа?  
Росс закатывает глаза.

— Вы смотрите слишком много американских фильмов, Ваше Величество, — с ухмылкой говорит Росс, похлопывая короля по груди, — пойдем, пока я не передумал.

 _— Или пока я не прибила тебя копьем к столу_ , — думает Окойе, слегка качая головой.


	6. Чужаки

Улисс Кло, привязанный к стулу, сидит в центре комнаты для допроса, напевая себе под нос третий куплет песни «Что такое любовь?», когда дверь наконец открывается.

— Рад видеть вас снова, агент Росс… Я не мог перестать о вас думать! Вам нравится эта песня? Очень романтично, я считаю.

— Уверен, это лучший трек в твоем плейлисте.

Торговец оружием пожимает плечами.

— Рад, что на этот раз твой любовник к нам присоединился!

— Любовник?

— Не спрашивай.

— И не подумаю.

Росс почти незаметно ухмыляется Т’Чалле, затем садится напротив Улисса, скрещивает руки и внимательно вглядывается в глаза преступника. Т’Чалла выпрямляется и становится позади агента, больше напоминая обыкновенного телохранителя, чем царскую персону.  
Глядя на эту картину, Кло начинает подозревать, что они действительно любовники, как и уверял его Киллмонгер.

Он сгибает правое запястье, чтобы проверить на прочность наручник, приковывающий его к столу, но под внимательным взглядом агента Кло расслабленно облокачивается на стул, не без удовольствия улыбаясь Россу. Т’Чалла буравит его гневным взглядом и, Боже праведный, как бы он хотел ринуться вперед и схватить агента лишь бы стереть с лица короля это надменное выражение.

— Что случилось с твоим славным костюмчиком? Не то чтобы в этой одежде ты выглядишь хуже… Ты расслаблен.

— А кто бы ни был спокоен на моем месте? Мы поймали одного из самых опасных преступников мира.

Кло усмехается.

— О, Эверетт, ты так мил…

— У нас нет времени на твою болтовню! — вмешивается Т’Чалла, повернувшись к агенту, — по-прежнему думаешь, что он готов сотрудничать?

— Ваше Высочество, вы ревнуете? Это просто невинный флирт, уверяю.

— Ты не вынудишь меня прикончить тебя, чтобы избежать допроса. Разумеется, ты имеешь право хранить молчание, я не стану настаивать на дальнейшем допросе, — вздыхает Росс, даже не стараясь скрыть торжество, — однако я уверен, что в Щ.И.Т.е будут счастливы поговорить с тобой разок-другой, а если повезет, то ты даже познакомишься с мисс Романофф. Что скажешь?

— Оу, пожалуйста, не надо! — гримасничает он, — она жуткая, а не такая милая как ты.  
Эверетт закатывает глаза.

— Вернемся к разговору в казино, в котором вы упомянули своего напарника…

— Расскажи мне кое-что, Эверетт. Что тебе известно о Ваканде?

— Страна третьего мира. Производят текстиль, занимаются сельским хозяйством, — пожав плечами, отвечает агент. Он оборачивается к стоящему позади Т’Чалле, и его губы изгибаются в легкой улыбке, — создают крутые костюмы.

Кло хочется наклониться к нему с видом человека, желающего поведать огромный секрет, если бы только он мог пошевелиться, но, к несчастью, он привязан чертовым скотчем.

— Буквально, — усмехаясь напускному безразличию агента, произносит Кло, — я вас уверяю.  
Улисс оборачивается прямо к королю, ухмылка его становится шире, стоит его взгляду встретиться со стальным взором короля. _Это будет безумно весело!_

— Ты не рассказал ему, не так ли? Ну, раз уж я сегодня щедр, то сделаю это за тебя! — с ликованием восклицает он, — Как думаешь, откуда у меня эта ручная пушка? Подобные технологии нелегко отыскать!

— Намекаешь на то, что твое оружие прямиком из Ваканды?

— Бинго, — удовлетворенно кивает преступник, — не хочешь узнать, как я его заполучил?  
— Я здесь не за этим, но держу пари, что ты все равно расскажешь, — Росс тяжело вздыхает, призывая его продолжать, после чего слушает историю о неудачной сделке преступника с Альтроном, о его работе с Н’Джобу, планирующим раскрыть миру секреты Ваканды, о хищении вибраниума и шраме, полученном взамен.

— Поздравляю, это, разумеется, очень интересно, но… когда мы подойдем к сути. Пожалуйста.

— Конечно, конечно… Важно то, что я — единственный, кто воочию видел Ваканду и сумел выбраться оттуда живым. И спустя столько лет я им по-прежнему как кость в горле. Интересно, почему так?

— Может потому, что ты убийца, а вибраниум, украденный тобой у них, был их самым ценным ресурсом, а теперь у них не осталось ничего.

— О, нет, нет, нет. Как раз об этом король Т’Чалла и забыл упомянуть. Так удобно. Эверетт… Они буквально сидят вибраниумной горе! Кроме того, в техническом плане его страна развита больше, чем любая страна на Земле… Я говорю и о научных открытиях, сравнимых по значению с лекарством от рака. И эти открытия Ваканда осознанно скрывает вместо того, чтобы поделиться ими с человечеством!

Наконец агент пристально смотрит на него, по лбу проходит глубокая складка. Кому как ни Кло нравится подобное внимание к своей персоне!

— Я имею в виду, что ты должен был заметить! Даже безмозглый идиот поймет, что в стране третьего мира никогда бы не освоили технологии, необходимые для создания подобного костюма, только если…

— Заткнись, — рычит король. Он похож на зверя, готового к прыжку.

— Дай ему закончить, Т’Чалла.

— Он сейчас так похож на своего старика, тебе не кажется? — игнорируя короля, он говорит только с агентом так, будто они закадычные друзья, сидящие в кафе за чашкой кофе, — я думал, что его Высочество уже поделился с тобой своими тайнами, но, в конце концов, с чего бы ему доверять чужаку? И это лишь подтверждает, что для него ты навсегда останешься чужим.

Бинго! На этот раз Кло знает, что попал не в бровь, а в глаз. Росс хорош, но не настолько, чтобы суметь скрыть промелькнувшее в его глазах сочетание недоверия и предательской боли, когда он оборачивается к Т’Чалле. Проходит несколько секунд и вот, когда король уже готов нарушить тяжкое молчание ( _признайся же… Хочу увидеть лицо Эверетта во время твоего рассказа о скрытых чудесах Ваканды!_ ), агент качает головой и поворачивается обратно к Кло. По выражению его лица ничего невозможно прочесть.

— Сейчас мы говорим не о Ваканде, — резко произносит он, и Кло даже не уверен, что Росс обращается к нему.

— Конечно. Просто я подумал, что тебе стоит это узнать, милый.

— По доброте душевной, без сомнений.

Кло ухмыляется.

— Ты мне нравишься, Эверетт… Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, — говорит он, — но эта слепая вера в короля Т’Чаллу, если ты не будешь осторожен, приведет тебя к гибели.

 _«Зря я это сказал_ , — внезапно понимает Кло, с тревогой глядя как Т’Чалла сжимает кулаки и подходит прямо к нему, готовый активировать кошачий костюм, — _Может быть Киллмонгер и был прав, но вскоре вы оба об этом пожалеете!»_

Агент Росс спокойно встает между ним и королем, решительно смотря на последнего.

— Не смей нападать на моего заключенного! — говорит Росс, голос его будто вылит из стали. Он указывает пальцем на грудь короля, не позволяя тому прыгнуть на Кло.

Звук, который издает Т’Чалла более всего напоминает рык. Он буквально вылетает из комнаты, сильно хлопнув дверью.

— Милые бранятся…

Презрительного взгляда, которым его награждает Росс, прежде чем покинуть комнату вслед за Т’Чаллой, достаточно, чтобы заставить его истерически расхохотаться.

Он продолжает смеяться, когда стена комнаты для допроса взрывается облаком обломков.


	7. Шах и мат

Внутри подержанного грузовика Эрик Стивенс осторожно прислушивается ко всему, что творится в охраняемом здании, где находится Кло. Стоящая позади него Линда тяжело вздыхает и в очередной раз проверяет напряженным движением проверяет пистолет.

— Чего мы ждем? — спрашивает она.

— Нужного момента, — мягко отвечает Эрик, — все помнят план?

Подчиненные кивают.

— Да, — подтверждает Линда под пристальным взглядом Эрика.

— Повтори его мне.

— Вытаскиваем Кло и уходим.

— Верно. Просто, не так ли?

— Почему бы не убить их сейчас? Ты ненавидишь своего кузена… Ты сам мне рассказывал, как их семья убила твоего отца, лишив тебя нормальной жизни… Детка, думаю самое время вернуть должок!

— Хватаем Кло и уходим, — рычит он. Этим рыком ему всегда удается заткнуть нерадивых подчиненных.

— Я займусь Т’Чаллой, когда придет время!

Помимо них в грузовике еще трое наемников. Они снова кивают в ответ на слова командира (знают, что им платят не за обсуждение приказов), потому Киллмонгер может снова сосредоточиться на происходящем в допросной.

Очевидно, Кло вновь получает по репе из-за неумения держать язык за зубами, а агент Росс все также не поддается искушению, хотя совершенно очевидно, что слова преступника о Ваканде задели его за живое. _Оу, бро. Какой отец, такой и сын… Вижу ты ничем не отличаешься от своего старика._

 _— Ты мне нравишься, Эверетт. Не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал,_  — говорит Кло, и Эрик практически до хруста сжимает рукоять пистолета в страхе, что Кло сейчас выдаст допрашивающим все подробности плана.

_— Будь осторожен, иначе твоя слепая преданность королю Т’Чалле приведет тебя к гибели._

Эрик раздраженно качает головой, прослушивая слова Кло, который явно очарован оперативником из ЦРУ, пусть ему и ни капельки не понятен этот восторг. Впрочем, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия и о том, за что его кузен полюбил это ничтожество.

 _Хм, хотел бы я уничтожить твою веру в него, агент Росс,_  — с жестокой ухмылкой рассуждает он, — _перед тем как вырву твое сердце прямо у него на глазах._

Он кивает с ожиданием смотрящей на него Линде и хватает взрывчатку из кучи в задней части грузовика.

— Идем, — коротко говорит он и сильным ударом открывает дверь.

Грузовик был припаркован в тихом пустынном переулке. Эрик украдкой продвигается к разрисованной граффити стене, где устанавливает взрывчатку, после чего он, жестом указав остальным отойти, надевает племенную маску.

Стена взрывается дождем из дыма и обломков, и Кло приветствует их топотом по полу и смехом маньяка.

— Друг мой! Как же я рад тебя видеть! — восклицает он, — Я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать!

Эрик проводит пальцем по спусковому крючку. На долгое мгновение желание выстрелить торговцу оружием промеж глаз становится огромным искушением.

 _— Тебе повезло, что ты мне еще нужен, по крайне мере временно,_  — с презрением думает он, - _иначе оставил бы здесь твой остывающий труп в подарок ЦРУшникам. Такой мусор как ты только этого и заслуживает._

Один из его людей разрубает ножом клейкую ленту, привязывающую Кло к стулу, когда шум шагов предупреждает Эрика о приближении агентов. Эрик открывает огонь и ухмыляется, увидев, что первым в комнату забежал его кузен. Росс выкрикивает предупреждение и прыгает на Накию, чтобы прикрыть ее. В итоге они оба ударяются о твердый пол, пока один из наемников берет их на прицел и делает выстрел. Пуля отскакивает от бетонного пола и пролетает в двух дюймах от головы агента, вынуждая Эрика тихо выругаться.

Росс вскакивает на ноги и толкает стрелявшего в них наемника локтем в грудь, после чего хватает его за запястье и мгновенно выкручивает его с такой силой, что мужчина орет от боли. Окойе завершает работу за него, выбив наемника ударом копья по лицу.

Т’Чалла! — кричит Накия, затем она проползает за перевернутый стул, внезапно достает пистолет и стреляет в грудь одному из головорезов, — Не дай Кло уйти!

Эрик приказывает своей команде отступать. Линда кивает и бежит к грузовику, таща за собой Кло. Киллмонгер ухмыляется под маской и следует за ней, отстрелявшись от преследователей последней обоймой, перед тем как кинуть автомат в сторону.

Теперь его кузен настроен серьезно: он активировал свой невероятный кошачий костюм, так что Эрик бросает в него гранату. Кузен, оправдав все ожидания, вскакивает на гранату, чтобы защитить людей от сильного взрыва, однако мгновение спустя он уже вскакивает на ноги, будто ничего не случилось. _Какое славное изобретение, но что если я выберу другую цель? Ты обгонишь пулю?_

Происходящее — шахматная партия, и Киллмонгер удовлетворенно кивает, видя, что все фигуры на своих местах. Этого момента он и ждал. _Кло пытался предупредить тебя,_  — думает он, приподнимая маску так, чтобы кузен смог увидеть его усмешку, — _но ты не послушал. Теперь тебя не остановить меня, бро!  
_  
Быстрым жестом, говорящим о годах практики, Эрик выхватывает пистолет и стреляет, попадая в бедро агента ЦРУ. Брызжет кровь, и мужчина спотыкается, окинув взглядом рану и непонимающе нахмурившись. В тот момент Т’Чалла осознает, что происходит, и пытается схватить своего любовника, чтобы закрыть его от пуль, но уже слишком поздно. Эрик делает второй выстрел. Его ухмылка становится только шире, когда он видит, как агент Росс падает на землю.


End file.
